


Force of Nature

by milkysterek



Series: Alpha-ing 101 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Boners, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Awkward Boners, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek returns, Dirty Thoughts, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, Mentioned Kate Argent, Past Sexual Abuse Mentions, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Traditions, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, so is Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: "Stiles," Derek gritted through clenched teeth and everything in Stiles' body went cold. Blood leeched away from his extremities - except that extremity - and flooded to his now tomato red cheeks that had bled to the colour of his glowing, crimson eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"





	Force of Nature

"Stiles," Derek gritted through clenched teeth and everything in Stiles' body went cold. Blood leeched away from his extremities - except  _ that _ extremity - and flooded to his now tomato red cheeks that had bled to the colour of his glowing, crimson eyes. "What the  _ hell _ are you doing?"

It wasn't like Stiles planned on becoming an alpha; he hadn't even planned on becoming a wolf - it had all just sort of... happened and once it was done there was no turning back. It had all gone so quick. One minute Scott was biting Stiles - against his will, but whatever, it had saved his life - and the next he was rampaging through the woods with glowing gold eyes completely out of his mind. He didn't know what Deucalion was doing in Beacon Hills but Stiles hadn't expected him to die as easy as he did. Just like that, in one wet ripping noise, the alpha of alpha's vocal chords and bits of spine and thread like muscle hung from Stiles' blood-soaked fingers, all warm, coppery and strangely satisfying.

He hadn’t planned on becoming an alpha, but what was done was done.

Panic coursed through Stiles, all the way to his core and he leapt away as if burned. He couldn’t believe he had done that. Sure, his instincts were all over the place and controlling himself was becoming more and more difficult as his first full moon as a wolf - no, as an  _ alpha  _ \- approached, but he hadn’t gone  _ this  _ far before. 

It happened for the first time the same night as he was bitten, the same night he killed Deucalion. Derek had found him deep in the preserve, covered in dark, near black blood that looked inky in the moonlight. He had wanted to kill him too, at first; Stiles was an alpha now and Derek wasn’t in his pack, maybe not in any pack at all, a  _ threat _ \- then he had caught Derek’s scent. It was dizzying in a good way and Stiles could almost hear the wolf’s scent calling out to him, calming him in a way he hadn’t felt since long before Scott’s teeth had sunk into the too soft and too human skin of his wrist. It hadn’t been much; Stiles staggered forward, eyes ablaze and  _ sniffed  _ at Derek’s exposed neck. At first, Derek allowed it and Stiles could have sworn he heard the beta make a gentle noise of acceptance - of  _ want  _ \- but any hope of reciprocation was ripped apart, shredded in two just like Deucalion’s throat when Derek slammed him to the ground and held him there by Stiles’ throat with his teeth. Derek kept him still, unable to fight or struggle with fear of death until Scott and his pack arrived to restrain him.

It wasn’t just the scenting; on more than one occasion Stiles had found himself wandering over to Derek’s loft, tearing the metal door open or, if failing that, scaling the side of the building and coming through the window instead. At that time he’d nearly always climb into Derek’s bed and curl in beside him and nearly always he’d be abruptly kicked out. Derek had let him stay one night but avoided him for a solid week after, even going as far as to leave Beacon Hills and head out to his house in Arizona. During that time Stiles had gone crazy and had experienced a taste of his own medicine when Scott chained him up to his _own_ bedroom radiator until he calmed down which didn’t sit well with Stiles at all; being around Scott was harder than ever now that Stiles’ alpha instincts were screaming at him to get rid of his rival -  _his threat_.

Things had gotten pretty bad last week. Derek had only just gotten back from Arizona and on his arrival back to the loft, Stiles had left him a buck which he had hunted himself. The sheriff had nearly passed out when he found Stiles curled up under his bed, soaked to the bone in deer blood and crying his eyes out from the rejection. 

But this - this was much worse. 

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles spluttered, mouth moving a mile a minute. Oh,  _ fuckfuckfuck _ , how could he fix this? “I-I didn’t- I couldn’t-”

Derek straightened up from where he had been bent over, fiddling with the tires of his Camaro which he'd recently started driving again. It was a good thing; Derek was a sleek and sexy bad boy, not a soccer mom with a cheating husband. He knew he shouldn’t have been visiting in the first place but Stiles had suddenly had the urge to bring some of his sweaty lacrosse jerseys over and put them inside Derek’s pillow cases when he’d spotted him - bent over, ass up,  _ presenting for Stiles _ . 

Except he wasn’t presenting for anyone. He’d been fixing something with his car and Stiles -  _ creepy, obsessive, stalker Stiles  _ \- had strutted over and  _ rubbed _ his  _ dick _ on  _ Derek’s ass _ . 

He fucking hated himself. 

“I know,” Derek practically growled, his eyes burning blue. It was strange; whenever someone threatened Stiles these days he would need physically holding back to stop himself from killing them but when Derek did it he felt cowed, his cheeks would heat up with shame and all he could think about was how to put it right - how to make Derek happy again. As you can imagine, he was probably setting himself up to fail with that one. “ _ I know _ you can’t help it. Just,” Derek sighed and a little of the tension in his body lessened. “Go upstairs or something. I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

Derek’s loft was something Stiles had become well acquainted with over the past month for the forth-mentioned reasons. Everything was the same as always except for a new scent - a new scent that made Stiles’ hackles raise and his fangs elongate. He tried to tell himself to calm down - that this wasn’t  _ him _ \- but it didn’t work. It  _ never _ worked. 

Before he could even think about stopping himself, Stiles’ feet were marching off, driven only by instinct. He stormed down the side corridor that led to the communal bathroom and a spare bedroom. A spare bedroom that hadn’t been used in some time. Stiles snarled and sunk his claws into the bedroom door, pulling with all his strength until the door was creaking and groaning in protest and snapping from its hinges in tortured, metallic grinding noises. He threw it to the side, discarding it like it weighed nothing and was left in silence, staring into the wide and panicked eyes of Isaac Lahey. 

The roar that tore out of Stiles’ throat left no question that the boy was officially no longer human. It was pure, terrifying, animal rage and if there was any humanity left in Stiles, any at all that could have screamed some sense into him, he wouldn’t have charged at Isaac, eyes as red as the blood he hoped to draw from his rival alpha’s beta. 

By some miracle, he failed. His claws were just inches away from Isaac’s face, sharp and deadly and ready to kill when Derek burst through the door and tackled him to the ground. He roared back in Stiles’s face and the new alpha cowered, a hand clasped over his mouth. He had upset Derek. Derek was  _ mad at him _ . 

Isaac, who was still sat in bed with a glazed expression on his face, promptly snapped out of his trance and stared down at Stiles’ quivering form. “How the turntables.”

“Isaac, why don’t you stay at Scott’s tonight,” Derek sighed and helped Isaac out of bed. A warning growl rippled off of Stiles’ tongue at the sight of  _ his _ Derek touching another wolf -  _ a rival wolf _ \- and he clamped his mouth shut and stared down at his feet. By now some understanding had started to drift its way into Stiles’ cloudy mind and the full realisation of what he had almost just done began to hit him. “It’s too close to the full moon for Stiles to be around one of Scott’s wolves.”

The curly haired beta snorted and quickly changed in silence while Stiles continued to keep his eyes glued to the floor. He could feel his cheeks reddening but through his humiliation his wolf continued to pace inside of him, grumbling that Isaac was getting naked around Derek. Once Isaac was dressed and on his way out, he smirked. “You owe me a new door, Stilinski and Derek,” Derek looked up, arms crossed and unimpressed. “Let's not pretend he came after me because I’m ‘one of Scott’s wolves’.”

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Derek yelled once Isaac was gone and out of ears reach. 

Stiles shrugged. He was sick of having this argument.  _ I wasn’t thinking _ .  _ I couldn’t help it _ .  _ I don’t know what I’m doing _ .  _ I can’t control myself _ . It didn’t matter what he said; there were no excuses. Stiles was out of control and sooner or later he was going to seriously hurt someone - someone who wasn’t Deucalion and probably had it coming anyhow. Maybe next time he’d do it, kill Isaac or Liam or Scott. Maybe he’d even kill his dad if he came in between Stiles and Derek; Stiles was still pretty young and who would blame the sheriff for not wanting his son dating a guy he had once arrested on suspicion of his own sister’s murder. 

He wondered if he’d regret it. 

“Stiles.” He hadn’t noticed he’d started to cry until he heard Derek call his name in that broken, wrecked voice he got when he was blaming himself for something that wasn’t his fault. Stiles wasn’t in full blown tears, his eyes were just wet and threatening to spill over, but his throat was tight and sore and if he’d still been a kid this would be the point where he’d crawl into his parents' bed and bury his face in his mother’s stomach for comfort. He hated crying; it left him feeling too open, on show and vulnerable, like he was doing something he wouldn’t be able to take back. 

Derek took a step forward and Stiles took a step back. 

“It’s okay,” The beta assured, undeterred by Stiles’ retreat. “Nobody got hurt and nobody's mad at you. Isaac gets it. You’re newly turned and you’re not in control of yourself; all of the bitten wolves know that and I do too.”

Stiles just shook his head and swallowed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-”

The embrace that Stiles found himself wrapped up in was searing hot, like having the hard press of a radiator against his flesh. Derek held him close and buried his nose in Stiles’ neck for a brief moment before lifting his head back up and resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “It’s okay,” He repeated. “Everything’s okay.”

But everything was not okay. Stiles was a monster; he was out of control, ready to kill if the wrong person stood in his way and what made it worse was that Derek was trying to  _ comfort _ him and all he could think about was how good it would feel to open the older man up, to press into his tight and willing heat and  _ claim him _ . He wanted to mate Derek so bad to the point that he thought he would give anything, even his life, just to mount the wolf and fuck into him until he was begging to be Stiles’, pleading to be filled with his alpha’s seed. 

Derek tore from the embrace like he’d been burned and Stiles wanted to die. 

He turned on his heels, hating every fibre of his being and wishing beyond anything else that his obnoxious, rock hard cock would go the fuck down. They were still in Isaac’s room, a little way away from the front door to the loft but with his extra alpha stamina, Stiles might be able to make a break for it if he went quickly. 

“Stop,” Derek ordered just as Stiles was half way through the door. His muscles froze and he slammed his eyes shut, hating himself even more if that was possible. He wanted to run, to get as far away from Derek as he could but his wolf was having none of it. It prowled within his chest, demanding he stay and hear what his- what Derek had to say. “Just- just stop.”

Stiles started to apologise for what may have been the thousandth time since he was bitten but Derek put an end to that, storming past him and grabbing his hand on the way. The beta dragged him from Isaac’s bedroom and into the main room of the loft. Stiles thought that maybe Derek wanted to kick him out himself, to personally throw him through the front door. That would make sense after the damage Stiles had done. To his surprise, however, Derek hauled him over to the sofas and sat him down, forcefully pushing him onto the seat with both hands on his shoulders before slumping down beside him. 

“Look,” Derek started, wasting no time. His head was resting on the back of the sofa and his sea green eyes stayed glued to the ceiling. Stiles would bet a bomb could go off in the kitchen and Derek wouldn’t look away from that spot on the ceiling. He felt guilty; it wasn’t like Stiles didn’t know about Derek’s past regarding relationships and non-consensual situations (see: Kate ‘kiddy fiddler, family murder’ Argent and Jennifer ‘date rape’ Blake) so the fact that he was harassing Derek and just a few moments ago had pressed his cock against the beta for  _ the second time in less that twenty minutes  _ didn’t leave him feeling like the most considerate guy in town. “This is my fault.”

Stiles knew where this was going and there was no way he was going to listen to it. He was not going to sit there and have Derek take the blame for everyone else's mistakes like he always did. This was Stiles - completely and wholly. “Don’t. Just don’t.” There must have been something in Stiles’ tone that pressed just how serious about this he was because Derek looked back at him then, his eyes pained. “You’re not taking responsibility for me. You’re not in control of my actions, Derek.”

“And neither are you!” Derek retorted, leaning forward and clasping his hands together, letting them dangle between his spread knees. He hung his head forward and sighed like he was exhausted - like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It probably was; that was Derek all over. “Do you remember how Scott was when he first turned? How many times did he try to kill you? How many times did he try to kill Jackson for going near Allison? Isaac tried to kill you once, too and I bet I would have as well if I’d known you back when I was a kid.”

Stiles gave a tired but gentle smirk. “You trying to say something about me?”

A quiet huff of laughter left Derek’s lips and he brushed his fingers through his hair, looking back up at Stiles. “I’m just saying: until you learn control, this is just how things are going to be. You’ll get the hang of it sooner or later. It’ll be a little more difficult for you with you being an alpha, but you’ll get there. You excel at so many things, Stiles; you’ll excel at this, too.”

Pink once again heated Stiles’ cheeks and he had to break the eye contact. He wasn’t used to having Derek compliment him so openly and what with his current state, it was probably best not to push things too far. “That’s swell and all but it doesn’t explain why you think any of this could be your doing.”

Silence fell over the pair and Stiles shot a sideways glance at the beta, trying to get a gauge on his reaction. If Stiles wasn’t mistaken, Derek looked almost as embarrassed as he felt. “I guess…” Derek paused and started again. “I guess I better explain. It’s not a big deal or anything and unlike you,” He shot Stiles a smile but it was uneasy - forced. “I have some control over myself.

“The reason you’re struggling so much with your…  _ urges _ is because- because that’s what I want.”

Derek blurted the last part of the sentence and Stiles frowned, confused. “You… want me to be an out of control werewolf on a both murderous and sexual rampage?”

“... _No, you idiot_ -”

“Hey!”

“No,” Stiles could almost call that noise a whine if he really  _ was _ and idiot and had a death wish. “No. The reason you’re struggling so much is because I  _ want it _ ,” As Derek’s voice dropped so did his eyes and it was like watching the man close in on himself, like all the work he’d done on getting better and tearing down his own walls was suddenly coming undone right in front of Stiles’ face. “I want  _ you _ , Stiles.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There was no way that could possibly be true, not unless it was Stiles’ alpha scent brainwashing him or whatever; he still didn’t understand the whole thing yet. “That’s not possible.”

Derek shook his head before resting it in his hands, looking completely and utterly wrecked. “It is, whether you want to believe it or not and it’s been that way for a while - way before you were turned. Your wolf, subconsciously or not, can sense that I’m - that I’m ready for you to mate me and that’s why this is so difficult for you - that’s why this is my fault.”

There was a heavy moment of silence where Stiles just stared at Derek’s bowed head, gobsmacked by the entire conversation. It was like the rug had been ripped out from underneath him or like the time he found out Santa wasn’t real except now instead of that swishing and swashing sickness he got in the pit of his stomach he had his wolf, pacing and preening in its place. His wolf was begging, almost standing up on its hind legs to get him to indulge it, to give his mate what he so desperately needed. 

Suddenly and all too quickly, Stiles found his words again. “Then why the hell aren’t we acting on it?” He bounced up from the sofa and looked down at Derek with wide, glowing eyes. “If we both want it, Derek, why are we fighting this? We can- we should-” 

It was all too much and Stiles could feel himself shaking with adrenaline, with  _ need _ . 

“That’s why,” Derek said quietly and stood, “This isn’t you. I can’t take advantage of you like this. My feelings, they’re clouding your judgement-”

“They’re not!”

“ _ Yes _ , they are,” He pressed. “You know the things that’ve happened to me. You know I can’t do that to anyone else.”

Stiles could feel the growl building in his chest, the way his wolf paced like it was cornered by a predator, poised to defend itself; it was going to tear right out of him, burst through his ribs sending bone and shredded muscle pouring from his insides and he’d let it if that meant getting to Derek, if he could shake some sense into him. “Now it’s your turn to listen,” Stiles tried to control himself but a hint of that growl managed to slip through his elongated fangs and he inwardly chastised himself; this wasn’t helping his case. “In normal circumstances, I’d agree with you on the not doing anything about this thing-thing, but these aren’t normal circumstances. If you think I haven’t been fighting down regular, human boners every time I’ve been in close proximity to you for the past two years, well… maybe Lydia was right about you being a moron.”

“When did Lydia say I was a moron?”

“That’s irrelevant.” Stiles waved his hand. “Derek, I’ve had feelings for you for years. That’s not my wolf talking and sure, my wolf really, really wants to bone you - but I really want to bone you, too.”

Derek looked sceptical and Stiles couldn’t tell if it was because he still didn’t believe him or if the boning thing had put him off. 

Finally, Derek nodded as if deciding something inside of his own head and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. From this position, Derek’s scent was intoxicatingly close and Stiles closed his eyes, breathing it in deep and feeling his wolf subdue, drunk on forest and rainfall scent of his mate - or future mate; his wolf was hopeful. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Derek breathed, leaning in so that his lips were almost brushing against Stiles’ ear. 

The tension between the two was electric and Stiles could feel it buzzing through his entire being like he was filled with static energy, ready you combust at any moment. He wanted Derek. He wanted Derek  _ so bad _ and it would be so easy to press himself against the beta and rut until he was sated, until he was covered in his own sticky cum - cum he could scoop up and wipe across Derek’s stomach, across his lower back, anywhere so that every other wolf in Beacon Hills would know that Derek Hale had been claimed.

It was difficult to snap himself out of that one but Stiles managed it. “Yes,” he nodded, pressing his nose to the juncture between Derek’s throat and his shoulder, drinking in his fill of the wolf’s scent. “Yes, please, Derek.”

“Okay,” He agreed and Stiles’ wolf practically yipped. It was embarrassing. Stiles really hoped experienced weres couldn’t sense that sort of thing. “But not yet.”

“What?” Stiles blurted, pulling away from Derek’s shoulder with wide, pleading - and, yes - puppy dog eyes. Scott was no longer the only person over eight that could pull that shit off. 

The chuckle Derek gave was soft and calming despite the rejection he had just delivered. It soothed Stiles in a way he didn’t know he  _ could _ be soothed - in a way he hadn’t been soothed in over a month. Derek reached up and brushed Stiles’ face, running his thumb in gentle circles over Stiles’ jaw while his fingers cupped the alpha’s chin so delicately it was like he was afraid he might somehow break him. “I’m from a traditional family reaching back hundreds of years and if my mom was still alive she’d kill me herself if I jumped into a mating bond with an alpha without being courted first.”

“Courted?” Stiles asked, leaning into the touch. “I’m pretty sure I was already trying to do that.”

Derek chuckled again and this time his wolf preened like the sound was somehow praise to it. “This time I won’t reject you and as well, this means that you have time to decide if I’m really what you want. Mating bonds are pretty permanent and they won’t go away without some serious magic. I want you to be sure.”

“I am sure.”

“We’ll see,” Derek placed a small kiss on Stiles’ forehead and stepped away. “We have more important things to think about right now.”

Stiles scrunched up his face in a frown, his jaw burning where Derek’s hand had been just seconds ago and the mark where Derek had kissed him scorched into his skin. “Sounds fake,” He shrugged and buried his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, going for nonchalant. “What could be more important than the boning discussion?” 

Lifting up Isaac’s bedroom door and propping it up against the wall, Derek smiled a wicked smile. “Making sure you don’t kill anybody this full moon.”

Stiles gulped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I'm kinda proud of this. Like, my writing is normally really choppy and doesn't flow very well but I think this, especially the first part, is much better than normal. Yey for improving! I normally suck at dialogue too and miss out half of the conversation I want my characters to have but I think I've improved with that as well. Idk Idk Idk I'm happy with it don't look at me. 
> 
> Anyway, I think I'm going to make this into a little series with Stiles slowly coming into his alpha-ness and wooing Derek at the same time with loads of fluff and smut. I think Derek would make a super advisor/second in command to him so yeah, I want to see where that goes. Also, werewolf courting is my ultimate fave so that too. 
> 
> Idk Idk Idk Idk Idk Idk lemme know if you enjoyed it or would like to see more. 
> 
> Come count how many 'I think's I can fit in one notes box with me on [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/).


End file.
